Wreaking Havoc
by charmedlion22
Summary: Danika Adéle Novak is an agent of SHIELD, and adopted daughter of Nick Fury. After the fall of SHIELD the former director sends two trusted men to rescue her from HYDRA's clutches. Follow the newly enhanced young woman as she navigates her new life as an Avenger, finding love with a living legend in the process. And whatever happens, she's sure to wreak havoc. (rewritten story)


**I know, I know, Charmedlion22, back at it again with the rewrites. **

**Okay, here's the thing. I have a habit of writing at odd hours of the night and not really triple checking spelling and grammar. I love this story, but as I've gotten a lot more practice sharing my work I want that to reflect in how I tell and write my stories. As a result, I'm once again rewritting Wreaking Havoc. Not much will change plotwise, but I'm adding in what happened a year between the previous prologue and Danika as an Avenger. Hopefully I'll update more on schedule, but as I have a few other fics I'm working on it'll be a bit challenging. **

**In this first chapter I'll be meshing her capture by HYDRA to her rescue. There's that 2 year time jump where she's tortured and experimented on, which will be elaborated on in the next few chapters as she bonds with Steve and Sam.**

**I hope you enjoy my updates! As always, I only own my OC. **

* * *

**May 4th, 2012**

**New York City**

"Hey, boss, what the hell are we calling these things?" Dodger yells over our gunfire, the shriveled alien soldiers falling from their ships as we hit them.

"Temporary inconveniences?" I joke back, running and climbing up and around one of the grounded soldiers, shooting it through the back of its head and rolling off as it crumbles down, dead.

"Come on, you're telling me you don't have a clever means for them?" Dodger sasses back.

"I don't know, that was pretty on-the-mark." Randalls responds, and she sends me a wink of solidarity.

"Thank you. Alright, S.W.O.R.D., move it. I need five agents at 42nd - Martin, Jax, Rex, Logan, and Marky. Dodger and Randalls, you're with me. We've got 45th. Taylor and Will, rendezvous with the cops on 39th. Go!" I order, ducking out of the way as another group of aliens comes soaring above, shooting the underside of their transport and watching them crash into a bus stop.

As my team starts to move, the Earth shakes. I watch in horror as the building next to us starts to crumble down, a whole legion of aliens striking it down with their otherworldly bombs. "Everyone DOWN!" I shout, grabbing Randalls around her waist and throwing our combined weight out of the way. My head smacks against a city trash can and my vision goes black, the air getting thinner.

* * *

"Boss. Wake up, we need you!" I shoot up with a groan, Taylor in front of me. He dabs at my forehead and I wince at the sting.

"Our status?" I ask, when the dusty world stops spinning.

"Trapped. Jax is still out of it, Martin's leg is busted. Logan, Marky, and Randalls are trying to get us out. Rex and Dodger got a hold of Sitwell. He's sending Rumlow and a few S.T.R.I.K.E. agents for our extraction. Will is taking care of Jax and Martin." I cough. "You're forehead's bleeding pretty bad, but it doesn't look too deep. Maybe a few stitches."

"Great. Help me up." With a groan and some choice words, Taylor gets me to stand and we walk over to the others.

"Thanks for the save, boss." Randalls tells me, and I help her move a piece of rubble.

"Yeah, well, I'm nice like that." I channel my inner-Fury, Randalls snorting at my impression of my adoptive father.

"Boss, I think we've got incoming." Logan shouts, and I stop to listen. Sure enough, loud footsteps bound towards us. They stop, and my ears strain, trying to make out the voices. Rex - the youngest - starts to open his mouth but I hold up my hand, stopping him.

If it were our extraction team, Rumlow would have contacted us. I look to Dodger, who shakes his head, finger pressed to his ear piece. He shakes his head, glancing over at Rex who makes the same gesture.

_So our new friends aren't really our friends. Roger that._

Gesturing to those of my team still in the game, I unholster my Glock 17. We all back up into the corners of our entrapment, Will moving Jax gently while Logan and Rex help Martin get to a safe cover, his own gun clenched in his hand.

I nod over to Randalls and Dodger, who are two columns away. I look to the rest of my team, sending Rex a reassuring smile. Then I refocus on the crumbled building blocking us, forced to roll out of the way when large chunks of bricks and cement fly at me. Dozens of soldiers in tactical gear storm in, carrying machine guns. I'm in the line of fire, now - in fact, my whole team's been forced to move, the columns shaking dangerously.

A man with a monocle walks in with enviable confidence, his arms crossed behind his back as he gazes down at us. His soldiers keep their machine guns trained on our heads.

"Yes, you will do. Round them up." He turns his back to us, and while he moves I notice a patch on his leather trench coat, a symbol that should no longer exist.

_HYDRA. We've been taken by HYDRA._

I turn to look at Logan, who stares back at me. His expression mimics my own sentiment.

_We are so screwed._

* * *

**Unknown Date**

**Undisclosed HYDRA Research Base**

_"Twenty-five bottles of beer on the wall, twenty-five bottles of beer. You take one down, pass it around, twenty-four bottles of beer on the wall.__"_ I sing, having repeated this damn song the whole day. At least, I think it's been a day. I guess even HYDRA gives its captives breaks from torture and training. My voice comes out raspy, the metal collar around my neck an uncomfortable weight I've unfortunately grown used to. It's the only thing keeping me from breaking out.

_"Twenty-four bottles of beer on the wall, twenty-four bottles of beer. You take one down, pass it around, twenty-three bottles of beer on the -"_

"Shut up!" The guard outside my "room" yells, banging his fist onto the steel door. I grin and stare up at the ceiling, the tiling having chipped more and more everyday since I was brought here, however long ago that was.

The days blur together when you're busy being pumped full of burning serums, forced to train until your body practically shuts down, then keep going, and pretty much only get a few blinks of sleep.

I wait a moment, then go again.

_"Twenty-three bottles of beer on the wall, twenty-three bottles of beer -"_

**Clang**

I stop singing, turning away from the wall to stare at the door, still curled up under my thin sheets. When nothing else can be heard I sigh.

_"Take one down, pass it around, twenty-three bottles of beer on the wall. Twenty-three bottles of beer on the wall, twenty-three bottles of beer. You take one down, pass it around_… what the hell!" I yell out, jumping out of my bed and rolling under it as gunfire goes off on the other side of the door, HYDRA agents yelling in German and English. I can't quite hear what they're saying, only shrinking more into the wall under the bed. For once I'm happy I've been underfed, thin enough to be invisible to the eye from the entrance of my spacious cell.

I mean, I can still kick ass and I'm skinny-muscular like Sarah Connor in _Terminator 2_, but I miss having meat on my bones.

The shooting gets louder, and I hear men falling in pain. I pray that it's those damn HYDRA soldiers, covering my ears to muffle the loud noises. Is this it? Am I being rescued? Or is HYDRA just under attack by one of its many enemies? I mean, S.H.I.E.L.D. fell what _feels_ like months ago. A government agency must have picked up the slack.

The gunfire gets closer, and I hear my guard fall to the ground. Blood slides under the door, creating a small red puddle. I cover my mouth, not out of nausea but to remain quiet, just in case it's a greater threat. I almost laugh. What could be more threatening to me than HYDRA.

The door opens with a slam, and I watch as someone in brown combat boots and blue pants enters, followed by someone wearing black boots and pants. "Agent Novak. Danika. Are you in here? Fury sent us for you. I promise, we aren't here to hurt you." A gentle voice calls out, male. I snort. Right. No one means me any harm. "My name is Steve Rogers, Fury sent me to rescue you."

Without thinking it over first I roll out from under the bed, staring up at Captain America and his black partner in surprise. "Did you just _A New Hope_ me?" I ask, confused. The black man snorts, wearing some sort of metal backpack.

"What - oh, _Star Wars_." The living legend says. He looks as though he hasn't aged, even after being awake for three years. God bless the Super Soldier Serum, I guess.

I narrow my eyes and stand up, glancing over the taller man - and I'm 5'7", so I consider myself tall, but the five extra inches he has definitely makes me feel smaller than usual. "Well, you've got the outfit. And the shield." I blow my green hair out of my face - that's right, _green_. Green apple _green_. "I don't know you."

"I'm Sam. Sam Wilson. Or Falcon. And like the Captain said, we're here to save you. Fury's orders."

"Fury is dead." I glare, my late adoptive father's name makes me shudder. "I know because those assholes actually baked a cake and had a party to celebrate."

"Well, he isn't. Sorry it took so long to get here." Steve tells me, walking forward. I keep still, watching as he practically rips the collar apart, and I rub at the slightly raw skin, a rush of power thrumming through my veins I've only felt while training. "He said to tell you, 'Valentino Pier fireworks'. Whatever that means." _It's our code, one we made when Nick first adopted me._ Steve pulls out a little device and scans me, nodding in satisfaction when he's done. "No tracker. That makes this a little easier."

"He's really alive?" I ask, voice muffled.

"Yes. Now let's get moving. Who knows if they've already begun to regroup." Sam tells us, inching towards the door. I nod and follow them, not even looking back at my prison.

We rush through the halls, then come face to face with a group of five soldiers, injured but armed. They shoot and I hold out my hands, green energy surrounding them as I stop the ammo mid-air, and with a furious shout I send the bullets flying back, striking the men who fired them. Sam and Steve look at me in shock, but I simply use my other hand to lift three incoming soldiers and send them crashing through a wall.

"Okay. What?" Sam asks. I snort and we run down the hall to the facility exit.

"HYDRA has Loki's scepter. They used it to create enhanced humans. I'm the only one that survived."

"And that's how you got the green hair?" Steve asks, sending his shield out and knocking down some more soldiers. It flies back to him and he catches it.

"Mhmm. I've gotten used to it. Kind of." I turn the corner with them, closing my fists before pushing my arms out, the new men all being thrown back or disarmed. "To be honest, it's always been my favorite color." I mutter, and we run out. I instantly throw my arms to cover my head, having not really been outside in the past two years. All vitamin D exposure came from the lights in my cell. Guess HYDRA couldn't have their potential weapon being deficient. Steve covers my head with his shield and leads us away and into a car, where he pulls off his mask.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Sam mutters and Steve nods, throwing me a gentle glance before driving away from Old Forge, NY.

"What's the date?" I ask, watching other cars pass us from behind tinted windows.

"March 20th, 2014. You've been missing two years." Steve tells me, the edge of heroic concern in his voice betraying the even tone he'd been going for.

_Two years. I've been labeled KIA for two years, and a lab rat for those HYDRA douchebags just as long._

"Oh. Thanks." Is all I can say, trying to keep my emotions buried. Bad things can happen if I lose control.

"Why?"

"Well, HYDRA never provided me with a calendar. The days all bled together. You know, torture and training can really warp the brain." I try to joke, but my voice falls flat. "So my 24th birthday is in a month. I wonder if I'll be able to celebrate it." I murmur.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks, staring at me from the rearview mirror.

"Aren't you dropping me off somewhere? Don't I have to go on the run?"

Steve shakes his head, and smiles softly. "Fury told me to take care of you. I can't do that if I let you go out on your own."

"I can handle myself. I'm a big girl." I hold up my hand and let the green energy flow around it, playing with the lock on my door.

Steve snorts. "Well, you don't have to. You're stuck with me, ma'am." Sam coughs. "_Us_."

Sam turns and winks at me, and I grin back. "Welcome to the family, Dee."

_Family. It's good to have one again._


End file.
